


Am I in love with my bestfriends?

by Architectemy



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Boys Kissing, High School Students NCT Dream, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Polyamorous Character, Renjun actually love them, Soft NCT Dream, nct - Freeform, norenmin, renjun is soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Architectemy/pseuds/Architectemy
Summary: Renjun received tons of present and bouquet for valentine's day but no one ever ask him out.





	Am I in love with my bestfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys im sorry if my writing sucks, and i am still trying to improve my english. Feel free to send me hate if you want *wink smooch emoji
> 
> I just wrote this for 40 minutes and it is un beta so yeah sucks

Renjun knows that he is popular among the girls and boys but what's bothering him is that nobody wanna ask him out. Every time someone confessed to him, the next day the person avoided him crazily. 

And the reason behind all that is because of his two clingy bestfriends Jeno and Jaemin. They told literally every single living creature that confessed to Renjun to fuck off and that Renjun belongs to them. 

The three were inseparable since middle school. and no one dares to ask him out since the three became friends. One time Jeno and Jaemin even fought with each other because of Renjun. So Renjun had to divided his time between watching Jeno played for the Baseball team and watching Jaemin played for the basketball team. 

They give him kisses, sleeps together and shower together, it never crosses his mind on why are they being quite intimate to him sometimes. And their parents know how much Jeno and jaemin are whipped for him well except for Renjun. 

But Renjun is not going to lie, he did question his feeling for the two. Am i in love with my bestfriends? Why are they so protective and lovely whenever they were around? Will they love me back if i confess? The thoughts have been playing in his mind for months now, yet they never say or do anything. 

One day a student named Lucas came to one of their school festival. Lucas was very famous for being in the swimming team, so it really grasps many attention. Lucas came up to him with a flower and asked Renjun out in front of the whole school, Renjun was obviously shocked and blush furiously at Lucas. Everyone want Lucas as their lover and yes Renjun did remember getting a flower from him last valentine. And yes maybe Lucas was not so bad.

It was a lovely atmosphere, people looking at him with adoration and some jealousy in their eyes. Knowing Renjun who believes in alien, ghost and other dimension sense some dark energy and angry aura behind him. He turn around and was greet with his two besfriend. Everyone know(except lucas) that the two were furious at the whole thing so what they did is they forcefully drag Renjun out of the classroom and they drove away to Jeno's house. 

The two jealous bestfriend pinned him to the bed and they cuddle him, trying to make Renjun fall asleep and forget the whole thing. Renjun was laughing at his bestfriend antics and struggled to move out from their tight embrace. The struggle was real and he got super exhausted because of the two. He made a mental note to himself to join them at the gym next time. Soon the room turns quiet. 

"Renjun...we love you" Jeno said as he kiss renjun's temple, Jaemin tighten his embrace waiting for Renjun to say something. Renjun tries his best to control his emotion after hearing the confession but soon Jaemin looks up and kiss him square on the lips. 

"We love you so much it hurts. Please don't hate us for being in love with you" Jaemin said as he look straight in his eyes. Jeno tilt Renjun head and kiss him too except that the kiss was longer than Jaemin's. However, both kisses are tender and sweet, they may not be Renjun's first kiss because Renjun did kiss other people before, but the moment he felt their lips, his heart swelled with love and happiness that he could not describe. It was too much for him to handle, he might just die in their arms. 

"I love you guys too." The two friend perks up and gave Renjun their sweetest smiles. Both smooch him with kisses on both of Renjun's cheeks and kiss his small fingers. Renjun were about to get something from his bag, but he stop when jeno intertwined thier finger then tighten the grips on his waist. Renjun could not do anything but to stay still. Until he the two fell asleep. Renjun could not help but feel bubbly and happy when the two whisper 'I love you renjun' in their sleep. 

Hours passed by and Renjun woke up when he heard a knock on the door. He saw Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Na coming in slowly, trying hard not to make a sound. The two silently coo and giggled quietly at the three and snap few photos which Renjun pretty sure they going to send it to his mother any minute. Renjun open his eyes again after they left and tried his best to move from his friends embrace. 

After spending a solid 20 minutes trying to wake the two up. He managed to slip away, he kissed the two sleeping prince and left a love letter that he kept in his bag months ago. 

He met Mrs. Na and Mrs. Lee downstairs for some tea. Both of them were squealing and giggling the moment Renjun went down to them. The two mothers gaze at renjun and listen to him attentively as he told them what happened at the school event.

"See i told you Lee, Jeno and jaemin is in love with Renjun" Mrs. Na said as she sips her cup of jasmine tea that they always serve whenever Renjun is around. 

"Well i was the one who told you first, Jaemin and Jeno is in love with Renjun, so pay up." She said as she signaled her friend to pay the bet.   
Renjun only laugh at the two mothers until his phone vibrates on his hand, he received a chain of texts from his mother, mainly contain love emojis and a photo of jeno and Jaemin with a big heart drawn on the photo. His phone vibrates some more and he got another text from his mother. 

'By the way, can you tell those two annoying mothers to pay up. Cause i already told them years ago that Jeno and Jaemin is whipped for you. so i won the bet obviously. see ya at home buddy.'   


**Author's Note:**

> it took me 40 minutes to write this and it was un beta. sorry for writing this. i just want more norenmin because they're cute. Thank you for reading.
> 
> you can find me on cc https://curiouscat.me/russianrullet


End file.
